The Beginning: An Alice Cullen Story
by Ron Weasley's Gurrl
Summary: You can now know Alice's story. What really happened when she was changed in a vampire. If you would like to uncover one of the mysteries of Twilight please read! Rated T for mild adult humor! chap 1 shes in a wacko house cuz shes psychic REVIEW REVIEW XD
1. Chapter 1: In The Darkness

The Beginning: An Alice Cullen Story

Chapter 1

It was cold and dark. I suddenly heard footsteps. There's my lunch, the nasty old slop.

"Hello?"I said.

"Mary Alice Brandon. We have your lunch," a nasty voice said.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly. I heard my voice echo off the cold, dark walls. I didn't like this place. My mom said I had to go here. I wasn't good. They told me I was bad and needed to be punished. I never did anything though! I do not know what I did to deserve this. There was one good thing though, the beautiful man. The one called Jack. He had an amazing face with perfect features. His eyes were golden and his hair was red. He said that he believed I did not belong here and one day he would help me. I believed him. I heard a tray slide and it hit me.

"Yay," I said sarcastically. I quickly ate it before the taste could catch up and drank the water they gave me. I would be out of here soon. Then I laid down.

That night I dreamt of Jack. He came to say he would rescue me soon. Then I woke up.

When I awoke I heard quick footsteps. Then I heard his beautiful voice.

"Alice? Alice are you there?"

"Jack? Is that you?"

"Yes. Now hush be very quiet. We're leaving."

"We are!"

"Yes now hush! Get in this bag."

I crawled in and stayed quiet the rest of the way. Then he let me out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Transformation

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I crawled out I saw that we were in a cave.

"Thank you so much Jack!"

"Alice there's a reason I took you out of that place. You may not believe me and if you do please do not be frightened. I am a vampire. A vampire named James is coming soon. He wants you, Alice! I took you to save you and the only way to save you is to make you a vampire like me."

"You're kidding right?"I was so confused. I thought he just knew I was innocent of whatever I did to make me get caught up in here.

"Alice, would I ever kid about something so serious? He wants to hurt you. I must save you."

"Well if you're a vampire why aren't you killing me yourself? Aren't vampire's supposed to drink human's blood or something like that?"

"I'm different. I do not want to drink human's blood. I drink animal blood. You're safe with me!"

"I trust you."Then he leaned down, his mouth open, and bit my chest. Suddenly a searing pain ripped through me and I was pulled into darkness.

I woke up. I felt upbeat. I felt like nothing could come between me and my mood. I suddenly realized that I had no idea where I was. I had no idea who I was! I felt something crisp and hard in my pocket. I reached in and pulled out a letter. I opened it and read it.

Dear Alice,

If you're reading this then you're obviously done with your transformation from human to vampire. If you remember, James the vampire who was seeking you as his prey, was coming to get you. Well, if you're reading this he came and saw and saw you going through your transformation and killed me. You may notice a slight burn in your throat. That means you need to go feed. Please feed off of animals not humans, no matter how good they smell. Be safe and don't forget to act human. Oh, and you can't sleep because you are a vampire.

Love, Jack

"So my name is Alice." I said silently to myself as I looked around. It appeared to me that I was in a cave.

"Well I should get going." And with that, I was off on my journey of - what i did not know at the moment - love and adventure.


	3. Chapter 3: Jasper

Chapter 3

I looked down and realized that I was in a plain, tattered gray dress, ratty, teared jeans and no shoes. I dug in my left pocket and found a wallet with an I.D and lots of cash.

First things first! I get a hotel and go shopping. I started running.

"Wow! I'm fast." I said silently to myself. Then I stepped out of the woods. I ran, human speed, until I found a city called Seattle. I soon found a hotel and got a room there. Then I went to a nearby mall.

I bought many beautiful dresses and shoes and got my hair done. When I was done shopping I went back to my hotel. I remembered that in the letter the man called Jack left me, it said that I should act human. Vampires don't really eat human food but it's around lunch time so I should go to a nearby restaurant and buy a lunch. I got dressed in one of my favorite things I bought. A green dress with a V neck and short sleeves with a green stiletto heal. Then I grabbed one of the purses I got, put the wallet in it, and left.

I realized that my eyes were black with thirst and decided that I should go hunt before I went to the restaurant. I ran through the woods catching the scent of a deer. I crouched silently and then sprang to prey. I feasted on its blood, then decided I'd had enough.

When I got to the restaurant I was happy I'd hunted. There were so many people that smelled so appetizing but somehow I managed not to hunt them. I spotted a man with amazingly beautiful blonde hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. I immediately realized that he was a vampire like me. I decided I would go and talk to the man. Then I got pulled into a vision.

-VISION MODE-

"Hello I'm Edward." A vampire with bronze hair said. "This is Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. We're the Cullen's."

"Hello. I'm Jasper and this is Alice." It was the same vampire in the restaurant that was speaking. "We would like to join your family. We have no place to go and are interested in your diet."

-OUT OF VISION MODE-

"So I must talk to this Jasper and we must find the Cullen's." I said quietly enough that no human could hear. As I said the words Jasper's head whipped up and turned to me. He walked toward me.

"How do you know my name?" He squinted his eyes and looked slightly angry.

"I am a vampire and so are you. We must find the Cullen's. I know this because I can see the future." I suddenly felt calm and relaxed.

"So, you have a power. I can change emotions. I just made everyone in this room calm." He smiled at me. He was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen and I couldn't help but feel like I was in love.

"You love me." He had a smug look on his face and smiled. "I love you too."

"Well then we should really go find this family called the Cullen's. In my vision I saw we were in a big white house and there were 5 vampires like ourselves."

"We should start in a small town. That's most likely where they'll be. I know of one called Forks. It's not far from here. Let's go."

"Let's go," I agreed. With that, we were off to see the Cullen's.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cullen's

Chapter 4

We traveled through the woods for about 3 hours. After that we were walking up a path. I could hear a river bubbling. Then we were by a big white house. Jasper walked up to the door and beckoned me to follow. I walked up next to him. He knocked on the door. A man with pale skin, blonde hair, and golden eyes answered. He was the one called Carlisle in my vision. Before anyone could speak I did.

"Hello Carlisle! I'm Alice and this is Jasper, we're vampires like you! We'd like to be part of your coven!" I was excited. Maybe a little too excited.

"How do you know my name?" He was very confused. His eyebrows scrunched and made a crease between them.

"Oops, I forgot to mention that I can see the future!" I felt a wave of calm overwhelm me. Great! I was having so much fun being bubbly and full of life. Why did Jazz have to use his power now?

"Well then Alice, why don't you and Jasper come in and you can meet my family. You do know that we do not eat human's we only drink the blood of animals."

"Oh I know! Jasper and I think that's awesome!"

He stepped out of the doorway and revealed a big room where Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett stood. I ran up to Esme and gave her a big hug.

"Welcome to the family!" Esme said hugging me back. She must feel awkward.

"She doesn't feel awkward at all don't worry!" The boy with the bronze hair said.

"How do you know?" I was majorly confused.

"I can read minds. Welcome to the family Alice."

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" Emmett swooped me up into a big bear hug.

"Emmett don't scare her sweetheart!" Rosalie, the beautiful blonde, seemed concerned.

"Oh dear! We must enroll you two in school! I'll head down now. Alice, Jasper, if anyone asks Esme and I adopted you two into our family alright?" Carlisle said quickly.

"Yes Carlisle," Jasper and I said at the same time. Embarrassment hung over me after that.

"Don't be embarrassed Alice," Jasper whispered.

"Okay."

The rest of the night Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rose, and I went hunting and then it was off to school.


	5. Chapter 5: School

Chapter 5

I dressed in light blue jeans that faded a little at the knees and a white, short sleeved, blouse. My shoes were simple white heels that, as Jasper said, looked absolutely stunning on me. My toenails were painted light pink as were my fingernails. Edward drove us to school in a shiny silver Volvo. It amazed me how we could all fit and still have plenty of elbow room. We parked in front of the school administration office so Jasper and I could get our schedules. Jasper and I got out and the Volvo pulled away.

Jasper took my hand. I stared up at him -I was quite short- and didn't bother to watch where I was going. I sighed. I would never get over how beautiful he looked. He walked with such a grace that words could never explain. His eyes were a beautiful gold that reminded me of the sun. His skin was abnormally pale like the rest of us. He felt so hard, yet he acted so gentle. When he brushes the back of his hand against my cheek -as he does often- he's so gentle with me, as if I'm made of paper and if he touches me to hard I'll rip into shreds. Though we both know that's impossible. Our skin is as hard as marble or rock.

I love him more than anything. Suddenly his eyes lit up. Of course, I should have realized he'd feel my emotion. We stopped and he pressed his cold, hard lips to mine. Then we finally approached the office and Jasper held the door out for me.

"After you," he said in his sweet voice. It reminded me of honey.

"Thank you Jasper."

When we walked in there was a woman wearing a blue shirt and black glasses sitting at a desk. She had a name tag on that read . Jasper walked up to her and smiled. The smile he gave her made my heart melt, and made me jealous that it was directed at her. He turned around and smiled at me. He then turned back around and spoke to the woman.

"Hello Ms. Stark. I'm Jasper Hale and this is Alice Cullen. This is our first day," He beckoned me next to him and I leaped to his side.

"Oh yes! Dr. Cullen came yesterday. Here are your schedules and a map of the school." She had a smooth, urgent voice. I quickly looked over my schedule.

Period 1: Drama

Period 2: Advanced Science

Period 3: Advanced Social Studies

Period 4: Advanced Language Arts

LUNCH

Period 5: Advanced Math

Period 6: Art

Period 7: Study Hall

Period 8: Gifted

Jasper and I quickly switched. As I looked over his schedule I gasped.

"Jazz, we have no classes together! We only have lunch!" I felt devastated and started to sob.

"Excuse me miss. We have a problem. We have no classes together and that simply will not do." He had his golden eyes locked on her and as soon as she looked up her eyes were locked in place, staring at him.

"Of course, I will change your schedule immediately." Then she typed quickly on the computer, printed something out and handed it to Jasper.

"Why thank you." He gave her a dazzling smile and walked away.

We walked out the doors and into the school. The day went by quickly and before I knew it, we were home.


	6. Chapter 6: Where I Belong

Chapter 6

When I got home Esme was knitting and Carlisle was still at work. I sat down at the dining room table-no one used it anyways- to do my homework. I had Science, Social studies, Math and Art homework. I got it all done in less than 30 minutes. After that I sat down by Esme. I started knitting with her.

"So Alice how was school?" Esme asked me as she got a new ball of yarn to start knitting something else. It looked like she was making mittens.

"It was fine. Everything was really easy and all the humans were very tempting but I'm very proud to say that I didn't give in to temptation!" I was didn't realize I was jumping up and down until Esme placed her hand on my shoulder and lowered me back down to the sofa.

"Well that's wonderful dear! I've been knitting mittens and hats all day. I'm donating some to an orphanage in Seattle. Poor little dears. They'll be freezing in winter." She said. She sounded so sad. It made me feel bad for them too. I wonder if I was an orphan. Did I have parents? Did I have a brother or a sister? No! Bad Alice. Don't think about your family. That only puts you in denial.

"What do we do at night when we're not hunting?" I was starting to get bored with knitting. I saw Jasper by the TV channel surfing. I heard a loud thump.

"Well dear, I guess you can hear what Emmett and Rosalie do." I heard another loud thump and Rosalie moaning Emmett's name.

"Well that's… interesting. What do you and Carlisle do." I felt kind of like I was invading their privacy asking this but Esme just turned to me and smiled.

"Well I like to knit some nights. Carlisle is gone until midnight, then we do what Emmett and Rose are doing now." I was surprised at how she was perfectly comfortable with telling me this. Suddenly Edward was standing next to me.

"Well you'll hear it so it really doesn't matter Alice." For a moment I had forgotten that Edward can read minds. Jasper got up and took my hand. He led me upstairs.

"What are you doing Jazz?" I asked.

"Well I have something I'm going to do because it will be very entertaining." He smiled at me.

We walked up to Emmett and Rosalie's door and banged on it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Emmett's booming voice said.

"Could you keep it down. We're trying to have a conversation downstairs. I know you two are kind of busy but you're very loud." He laughed.

"Emmett what are you doing to her? Rose you sound like you're going to have a heart attack! Your room sounds like it's going to come crashing down!" I was on the floor laughing by the time I finished the last sentence.

"Get lost!" Rose said. We rushed downstairs before they decided to come out and kill us.

I turned to Jasper and said, "Jazz, this is truly where we belong. This is our home."

"I couldn't agree with you more Alice." He leaned down and kissed me.

-sigh- A home!


End file.
